ToS: A Chat in Ozette
by Maurice Elias A. Nigma
Summary: A day of helping his newly grown companion Presea in the reconstruction of Ozette has got Lloyd contemplating on serious issues. Would someone be able to set him straight? (PreLloyd Friendship/somewhat Romance)


**Disclaimer:** This short story is based on characters and events from the games _Tales of Symphonia_. The game in question is property of the people of Namco and no one else. I can't stress that enough. The only thing that I own is this story and that I only write for fun and to share with other people to enjoy. That's all. Constructive criticism is welcome for reviews. Flames or something similar you take outside or take straight to me through PM. Thank you and enjoy.

 **ToS: A Chat in Ozette**

Lloyd never knew that the labors of rebuilding a village could be so grueling and working in the middle of summer did not help. When he volunteered to help Presea in Ozette's reconstruction, he never once thought that the work would be so difficult. The small number of workers that were able to come only made little difference. Lloyd was told by Presea about her informing Regal of the situation and received word from the duke that it would take a few weeks before assistance would arrive. It had been a month since then and there was still no sign of the backup workers in sight.

" _With all of the changes in the weather going around lately, it shouldn't be too surprising,"_ Lloyd thought while he finished nailing a board to the newly refurbished general store's side. _"Still I'd hoped that reuniting the worlds and fixing its stability would help people to understand one another better. But it always seem to be getting worse with time...especially after the incident with Palmacosta..."_

Before Lloyd could delve more into his thoughts he heard a familiar female's voice calling out to him, "Lloyd, are you alright? You seemed to be pondering on something…which is really worrying."

The young man turned to the source of the voice as he recognized it to be his companion's. He was going to give a retort but immediately blushed at the sight before him. Lloyd could see Presea, a once small girl turned young woman, looking to his direction while holding a huge sharp axe over her shoulder. He could never get over the fact that the axe woman could still lift huge heavy weapons without any effort.

Having seen her become such a pretty young woman was what really stunned Lloyd. Her choice in clothing also surprised him for it neared mimicked his own save a few differences. He saw Presea wore an open gray short vest while having a white shirt top underneath that hugged her newly acquired bosom. She would appear very gorgeous if not for the silver plated gloves, gray loose work pants and plated boots to remind him of his job as well as her verbal jab.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean? Is it wrong to have thoughts?" Lloyd asked as he looked to Presea with a playful glare.

"Not at all, Lloyd. It's just that seeing you make that face gives the impression that you must have something on your mind. Is something the matter?"

"O-Oh! W-Well, not really…kinda…"

"Lloyd…" was what he heard from Presea in a scolding tone as he could see her gaze upon him.

Lloyd stayed silent a bit before he looked to the pinkette and sighed as he spoke, "Actually there has been something on my mind lately, and I honestly don't want to bother you with it."

"Lloyd, whatever's bothering you is causing you to lose focus on your work…or what is in front of you. Now please tell me what is on your mind...or I would not be making my special stew tonight."

Lloyd winced a little at the thought of not having the pinkette's special dish. He remained silent thinking about if he should avoid the subject or talking about his thoughts with Presea. Given how hard pressed she was on the subject the former does not seemed to be an option.

He finally gave in as he turned to face his companion and spoke up, "…Well, it's actually about how people are taking the changes all around the world. I mean, you'd think that with all the recent events that has happened that everyone would get together to prevent any more problems. As soon as things get tough they lose their courage and fight with one another while things in the world get a lot worse until it's too big to solve."

"It's only natural for people to act that way, Lloyd. Some are not able to fully accept or understand changes as they come and would act rashly when faced with such adversity. Most would try to blame others for what's happening while others take advantage of the people's confusion for their own personal gain."

"And that's what has been bothering me, Presea. The Vanguard in Sylvarant was originally made to be a small group to help the people at deal with prejudice from Tethe'alla. It then got turned into a horrible force that caused so much suffering for so many people. It would've destroyed the world if we all hadn't stopped them. But what's to stop another group from forming and growing into something more horrible than…?"

"Lloyd, enough," Lloyd stopped speaking as he heard those words from Presea while turning to see her sport a concerned yet serious expression, "There's no way for one person to be able to predict what goes on next. It may turn out for the better or worse but we have to keep moving on. Worrying about the future and wishing to change the past constantly would only end in nothing but living a life in constant regret. Is that really how a person should live?"

The axe woman's words caught Lloyd off guard as he stared at her. A few years ago, he never would have pegged Presea to offer insight words on how people think and act. Yet here she was speaking to him as he was questioning about his own journey to help the world while ridding the remaining Exspheres. It was then Lloyd felt one of Presea's slender yet soiled hands touched the side of his face. He snapped out of his mental ravine for her to speak with another soften tone.

"Lloyd, just don't try to overgeneralize everything that's happened and move forward. Just continue on with what you're doing for it's a path that you alone chose for yourself. And no matter what happens, I'll always be there to help you. Never forget that all our friends will be there to help you out too. Even Regal in spite of his busy schedule at Altamira."

Lloyd felt amazed at how insightful and thoughtful Presea was being with him and he could tell that she meant it with the best of intentions. The Eternal Swordsman looked at his pink-haired companion and saw in her eyes how much she had matured. There she was, once a small lonely and emotionless girl, now a strong and caring young woman who comforted him in his time of need.

"Heh. You know, Presea, you've really grown up since we met."

"Oh? In what way have I done so?"

"Well, you're more open when wanting to express your feelings. A lot more than you were when you were under the Exsphere's influence. You also talk a lot more too for when you want to say what's on your mind."

"I do so only when I feel that there was something that needs to be addressed. From what I understand these doubts have just recently emerged. All I could say is don't allow them to consume you for it only leads to despair."

"…Heh. Yeah that's true," Lloyd said while giving out a grin to his companion. "Seriously thanks for talking to me, Presea. It really helps me out a lot."

"You're welcome, Lloyd. Just know that I'm always available to listen to what you have on your mind."

He could only smile back to Presea as the atmosphere turned friendly. Lloyd felt even more at ease seeing the beautiful smile on the pinkette's face. Before either of them could say anything else they were both startled by the voice of a man calling out to them.

"Oi! Are you both in charge of the construction crew here? President Bryant sent us to help out in Ozette. Sorry it took long to arrive but the weather on the way's killer. Delayed us by two weeks behind schedule."

Lloyd turned his eyes away from Presea to the sight of numerous workers approaching them while carrying huge construction tools and equipment with them.

"O-Oh! Glad that you guys finally made it," Lloyd stuttered to the lead worker. "It has been hard with just the two of us working on rebuilding a few of the buildings."

"Yes, for that was all the progress that have made with the limited resources we worked with," Presea said plainly as she walked up to them. "Now that you all have arrived, the chances of having Ozette restored has increased greatly."

"Well, good to hear that some of our work's been done, but we can take the rest from here, kids," the lead worker said while at the same time smirking at Lloyd's direction. "Besides, lad, I'm sure that you and your pretty girlfriend would love to spend some quality together now that you both have some free time."

Those words caught Lloyd off guard as he felt his face warm up as he stuttered out, "H-HUH?! B-But Presea's not m-my girlfriend sir! Sh-She's just a close friend of mine, that's all!"

"Yeah, sure kid. Whatever ya say," he heard the man say with a wink to him before seeing him go to his co-workers. "Alright everyone, let's get to work!"

Lloyd settled himself down just as he turned around and saw Presea with a flushed expression with a cute tint of red on her cheeks.

That got him curious as he spoke to her, "Hey Presea, you okay? You look a little red on the face."

"H-Huh? Oh, I'm…doing fine, Lloyd," he heard the axe woman respond but sounding flustered and a little timid.

"Are you sure? I mean, your face is all red."

"O-Oh! I-It's probably from the both th-the heat and all the hard work that we've been doing. A-A b-break right would be a wise idea."

"Yeah, and we both can grab a bite to eat too. I'm starting to get hungry."

"…Lloyd, you and your stomach," he heard Presea say with a sigh but he then heard her give out a small giggle as she spoke again. "Let us go to my place. I'll make us some of my special curry with chopped chicken."

"Okay, lead the way, Presea," was what Lloyd said as he followed the young woman towards the direction of her cottage home.

Though while walking Lloyd's mind lingered to the lead worker's words. He blushed at the implications of his and Presea's relationship.

" _Me and Presea…a couple?! Nah! No way that it can happen…can it?"_

 **END**

 **A/N:** Hope that you all enjoyed that short. I know that most would be surprised at me choosing to do a Lloyd and Presea fanfiction when I like doing Shelloyd, but it's part of expanding my horizons in writing. Please understand.

On another note, I'm very sorry for the long absence but things in my life have been really eating me up inside. Mostly due to how life and things such as finding work and dealing with family drama doesn't help. Mostly involving from moving to a new home to actually questioning why I began to write to begin with.

So for the past four years in order to get my own things together. Mostly training myself with writing by PEN and PAPER, no computer involved. Though for the most part, it was my confidence in my own writing that suffered the most through the drama of family. It really drained me both mentally and emotionally. But that changed thanks to me being given proper support from friends and family as well as a therapist I've been seeing in order to get myself outta that rut. I hoped it would be enough for me to move on with what I like to do...writing fanfictions.

Anyways thanks for your attention and for understanding. I'd like to extend my thanks to my friends **NUTCASE71733** , **GANTZ GUN** , and **SKYWOLF666** as well as **Gerao-A.** I hoped that you all understand my situation.

 _ **Maurice A. Nigma**_


End file.
